muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Audio Commentaries
Audio commentaries are located on separate audio tracks on a laserdisc, DVD, or Blu-ray. A single DVD can have several separate audio tracks that can be selected by the viewer from the main menu of the DVD or by pressing a designated button on the remote. Several Muppet DVDs contain optional audio commentary tracks on the film or feature. The bonus track consists of comments or insights by one or more speakers, who talk about the movie as it progresses. Depending on the nature of the feature, and the speaker, the track can provide the listener with an added wealth of behind the scenes informative, production insights or just added entertainment. ''Muppets from Space'' Director Tim Hill, Kermit, Gonzo and Rizzo gave full length video commentary on the initial DVD release of the film. Through the use of the subtitle track the commentators can be seen in silhouette at the bottom of the frame giving completely false behind the scenes comments on the film (similar to Mystery Science Theater 3000). Kermit only appears at the beginning of the film, and doesn't show up again till the credits because he was waiting to get popcorn, but the line was so long that he accidentally wandered into the wrong DVD, and spent about about an half-hour talking about The Phantom Menace. The audio was recorded in 1999. Many of the Muppets' comments throughout the track were written by Jim Lewis. ''Kermit's Swamp Years'' Kermit and Horace D' Fly provided scene specific audio commentary on the film for the DVD release, popping in occasionally with a short quip or comment. ''Muppet Treasure Island'' "Hidden Treasure" commentary with director Brian Henson, Gonzo, and Rizzo was featured on the 2002 DVD release (the audio was recorded in 2001). Clips of Gonzo and Rizzo were recorded and inserted to the track separate from Henson's recording as transitions to "Hidden Treasure" video clips, to fill Henson's silences, or make jokes. The track starts with an introduction video by Gonzo and Rizzo explaining how the commentary will work. It was not carried over to the 2005 DVD, but was included in the 2013 Blu-ray without the "hidden treasure" video clips. Hidden Treasure video clips: * Dangerous Moments: Brian Henson discusses what it's like filming a Muppet movie where the sets are built several feet off the floor. * Parking Lot Pirates: Filming the Figurehead of the Hispaniola. * Making Muppet Music: Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil are interviewed and perform "Sailing for Adventure". * Tim's Grandfather: Tim Curry discusses his grandfather as the inspiration for Long John Silver's accent. * Tim and Him: Curry and his Muppet likeness rib each other. * Silver Sings: Brian Henson describes the process of recording Curry singing live on set vs in studio. * The Elephant Story: Filming Lucy the Elephant. * Jim and Frank: The dynamic between Jim Henson and Frank Oz while performing The Swedish Chef is likened to the way Blind Pew was conceived. * The Pig and the Pirate: Bad Polly, Brian Henson, Kermit the Frog, Gonzo, Rizzo, Tim Curry, and Polly Smith talk about Miss Piggy. * How It Was Done: B-roll footage of Brian Henson directing background Pirates. * The Fighting Frog: Filming the sword fight between Captain Smollet and Long John (Kevin Clash performs Piggy). ''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' Recorded for the 2002 DVD release, director Brian Henson gave a full-length audio commentary on the film. The commentary from the 2002 DVD was reused on the 2005 re-release 50th anniversary edition (but only available on the full-screen extended version) and was included on the 20th anniversary Blu-ray in 2012. The 2012 Blu-ray also includes a newly produced character commentary featuring Kermit, Gonzo and Rizzo. Charles Dickens (voiced by Dave Goelz) and Statler and Waldorf also make brief appearances. ''Dinosaurs'' The Dinosaurs: The Complete Third and Fourth Seasons DVD set includes audio commentaries on two select episodes: "Nature Calls" and "Into the Woods". Commentators that participated in the tracks are Brian Henson, Kirk Thatcher, Kevin Clash and Bill Barretta. ''The Dark Crystal'' In February 2007, Brian Froud recorded full-length audio commentary for inclusion on the 25th anniversary edition DVD and Blu-ray releases. ''Labyrinth'' In February 2007, Brian Froud recorded full-length audio commentary for inclusion on the 2-disc anniversary edition DVD and Blu-ray releases. The 2009 Blu-ray release features a picture-in-picture commentary track made up of on-camera interviews with Cheryl Henson, Kevin Clash, Rollie Krewson, Connie Peterson, Warwick Davis, and make-up artist Nick Dudman. Each segment is preceded by its own title card: * 0:07:27 — Early Influences: Cheryl Henson explains how the story of Labyrinth is inspired by the life of her and her sisters, Lisa and Heather. * 0:10:47 — Looking After Jenny: Make-up Artist Nick Dudman describes his role on the film, in charge of make-up for Jennifer Connelly. * 0:21:30 — Collaborators: Cheryl Henson discusses the working relationships her father established for Labyrinth following the response to The Dark Crystal. * 0:28:40 — The Shaft of Hands: Cheryl Henson and Kevin Clash shed some light on how the Helping Hands worked. * 0:38:20 — Building Puppets: Connie Peterson and Rollie Krewson detail the process of building the creatures in the film. * 0:42:58 — Ludo: The fabrication and performance of Ludo are explored by Connie Peterson, Nick Dudman, and Kevin Clash. * 0:49:38 — The Fireys: Bunraku is the puppetry method used to describe the performance of the Fireys by Cheryl Henson and Kevin Clash. * 1:01:10 — Ambrosius: Kevin Clash on performing Ambrosius, and Connie Peterson on costuming the live dog for scenes in the Bog of Eternal Stench. * 1:06:23 — Masquerade: Cheryl Henson recounts the Masquerade Balls held by her father as inspiration for the Masquerade Ball sequence in the film. Kevin Clash and Nick Dudman are also featured in this segment. * 1:15:50 — Humongous: Connie Peterson and Kevin Clash talk about Humongous. * 1:17:58 — A Goblin's Tale: Warwick Davis names the two characters he played in the Goblin Corps during the battle sequence, "Bumpot" and "World War Two". * 1:21:30 — Goblin City: Warwick Davis describes the set for Goblin City at Elstree Studios, and Kevin Clash recounts a near disaster on the set. * 1:31:13 — Looking Back on Labyrinth: All the commentators share their final thoughts on the film. "Bohemian Rhapsody" The Muppets provided a commentary for their 2009 cover of "Bohemian Rhapsody" from inside a phone booth. Participants included Kermit the Frog, Gonzo, Camilla, Ethel, and Stephanie, Animal, Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear, Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Rizzo the Rat, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, the Swedish Chef, and Zoot. ''The Muppets'' An audio commentary track featuring James Bobin, Jason Segel, and Nick Stoller is available on the Blu-ray release of the 2011 The Muppets film. The audio was recorded in 2011, just prior to the film's theatrical release. ''Sesame Street'' Sonia Manzano recorded a commentary track for Sesame Street’s 11th season premiere which was included with Old School: Volume 3 released in 2012. ''Muppets Most Wanted'' Unlike The Muppets (2011), the [[Muppets Most Wanted (video)|home video release of Muppets Most Wanted]] did not contain an audio commentary track. However, in conjunction with the theatrical release of the film, vevo released videos of "Man or Muppet" and "We're Doing a Sequel" with picture-in-picture commentary by Constantine and Miss Piggy, respectively. ''I Am Big Bird'' The Kickstarter exclusive Blu-ray release of I Am Big Bird: The Caroll Spinney Story features an audio commentary by filmmakers Dave LaMattina and Chad Walker with Caroll Spinney and Debra Spinney. See also * Muppet Morsels, on-screen text commentary for The Muppet Show season one. * Frank Oz has provided audio commentaries on several of the films he's directed. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Home Video Features